handsome bear and pervert rabbit
by shinkirara
Summary: bagaimana nasib jaejoong yang bertemu dengan seorang penulis mesum... chap 6 update...udah tak repost baca ulang new... Mianhae...
1. handsome bear and pervert rabit

Title: handsome bear and pervert rabit

Rate: M(NC21)for adult content

Genre: romance

Chap: 1of...?

Pair: yunjae, yang laen nyusul

Warning: boyxboy,BDSM, adult content, yaoi,NC, yang alergi yaoi ? Go out from here

Don't like don't read

Author POV,

Seekor kelinci.. Ahh bukan.. Seorang namja yang menggunakan pakaian kelinci,sedang membagikan balon kepada anak-anak yang datang ke taman bermain, terkadang juga tak jarang anak-anak ingin berfoto bersama dengannya.

Suasana riang menyelimutitaman bermain itu hingga Hari menjelang sore, waktu yang sangat panjang bagi si kelinci, dan akhirnya dia akan pergi untuk beristirahat

Tapi saat akan berbalik tiba-tiba..

"Braak.. Preeek.. Praankkk..." Suara tabrakan,sesuatu yang diinjak, dan sesuatu yang pecah membuatnya harus membuka kepala kelinci itu agar tak mengganggu pandangannya.

betapa terkejutnya si kelinci ketika ada seorang namja tampan dengan tatapan musangnya sedang meringis sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"Yaaa.. Jauhkan kakimu dari iphone dan kaca mataku.." Bentaknya pada namja cantik berpakain kelinci itu

" Ahh.. Mianhae.." Kata jaejoong sambil berjongkok melihat benda yang di injaknya

"Omo.. Bahan ceritaku, kaca mataku.. Kau...!" Yunho menghentikan kata-katanya ketika memandang wajah jaejoong yang di penuhi keringat, rambut basahnya, dan bibir semerah ceri yang digigit bawahnya, yunho sedikit tertegun melihat wajah cantik itu..

" Aduh, bagaimana ini?.. Maafkan aku tuan.. Aku tidak sengaja..! " Kata jaejoong takut-takut..

" Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.. Ganti rugi!" bentak yunho lagi pada jaejoong..

Jaejoong yang sa'at itu tidak mempunyai uang sepeser pun cuma dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berwarna sangat merah

" Mianhae tuan.. Jika anda menyuruh saya ganti rugi sekarang saya tidak bisa, saya sudah tidak punya uang lagi, kalau boleh, bisakah saya minta kartu nama anda, akan saya cicil dalam membayarnya" jelas jaejoong takut-takut..

'Jangan-jangan dia mau kabur, haaahh tidak boleh, dia harus ada didekatku terus'batin yunho. Yunho sedikit berfikir segala cara hingga akhirnya, pikiran liciknya bekerja

" Kalau kau tidak bisa ganti rugi dengan uang, aku ingin kau menggantinya dengan tubuhmu!"

"Mwooo? Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya jaejoong kesal.

" Kau harus mau.. KAu harus mau jadi model ceritaku.. Kamu sudah merusak semua data yang ada di dalam iphoneku, dan aku harus menulis ulang ceritanya, kau tahu kalau menulis cerita itu butuh model? Dan bla..bla" jelas yunho panjang lebar..

" Kalau cuma jadi modelmu akan aku usahakan di sela pekerja'an ku.." Jawab jaejoong melunak.

" Kau tidak usah bekerja lagi di sini, mulai sa'at ini kau bekerja di tempatku..kita temui manager tempatmu bekerja sekarang!" Ajak yunho sambil menyeret lengan jaejoong.

Setelah jaejoong benar-benar keluar dari perkerja'annya, yunho kembali menyeret jaejoong ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke kediaman yunho.

" Heeii.. Siapa namamu.. Dari tadi aku mengajakmu berbicara tapi belum tahu namamu..!" Tanya yunho memecah keheningan di dalam mobil

" Aku kim jaejoong, hhhhmmm.. Kita mau kemana? Apa kamu mau mengantarku ke rumahku?"

" Namaku yunho...tidak.. Kita akan kerumahku, mulai sa'at ini kau tinggal dirumahku.." Putus yunho.

" Tapi semua pakaianku ada dirumahku. Kita ahrus berbalik dan mengambilnya"

"Tidak perlu.. Aku mempunyai banyak pakaian di rumah" tolak yunho dingin..

Sampainya di rumah yunho, jaejoong tidak henti-hentinya menganga melihat berapa besar rumah milik jung yunho, mungkin kalau ada lalat yang besar , pasti sudah nyasar dalam mulutnya #abaikan..

"Yunho, kau tinggal sendiri disini?" Tanya jaejoong gugup

Yang di balas 'hnn' saja oleh yunho

"Ini kamarmu, dan di sana adalah kamarku.." Tunjuk yunho pada sebuah kamar tepat di sebelah kamar milik jaejoong.

" Dilantai bawah ada dapur, di sebelah kirinya ada kamar mandi, dan di sebelah kanannya ada ruang kerjaku, di sanalah kau akan menjadi modelku." Jelas yunho tentang struktur tempat tinggalnya

"Istirahatlah, ini sudah malam besok kamu mulai bekerja denganku" lanjut yunho, untung saja sebelum ke sini yunho sudah mengajak jaejoong untuk makan. Karna mendengar suara perut jaejoong yang berisik

Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di tempat itu senyaman mungkin, beruntung dia tinggal sendiri, jadi takkan ada yang mengkhawatirkannya...

~pagi harinya~

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat jam di samping tempat tidurnya," hhhnnnn.. Sudah jam setengah enam pagi ya"gumamnya sambil meregangkan persendiannya

Diapun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi lalu membasuh mukanya.

Jaejoong ingat kemarin kalau yunho bilang di lantai satu ada dapur, jaejoong pun berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkasnya, untunglah di dalam sana banyak jenis sayuran dan bahan lainnya untuk memasak

SUdah hampir dua jam jaejoong berkutat dengan masakannya, dan akhirnya sekarang semuanya sudah tertata rapi dan enak di pandang,

Jaejoong bergegas menuju lantai dua, kamar yunho tepatnya untuk membangunkan pangeran tidur itu.

" Yunho.. Makanannya sudah siap,ayo turun dan sarapan." Panggi jaejoong sambil menggedor kamar yunho

Yunho yang merasa tidurnya terganggu, akhirnya bangun dan langsung mencuci mukanya, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Di sana yunho melihat jaejoong yang menunggunya sambil menendang kecil-udara!

" Yaaa.. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Tidak ada,ayo turun" jawab jaejoong singkat

Yunho merasa terkesima melihat meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan, dari sayuran sampai daging.

" Ini semua kamu yang masak?" Tanya yunho pada jaejoong

"Yahh begitulah.." Jawab jaejoong sambil menunduk malu.

" Ini cobalah" jaejoong menyerahkan semangkuk nasi dan menyumpitkan beberapa sayuran dan daging ke atas nasi milik yunho.

" Kau seperti istriku saja.." Kata yunho sedikit bercanda tapi sukses membuat pipi jaejoong memerah.

Acara makan mereka tampak hening tanpa ada yang berbicara,,,

Jaejoong yang sa'at itu sedang mencuci piring bertanya pada yunho yang ada di depan tv menonton film kartun kesuka'annya.

" Kapan aku mulai bekerja yunho?"

" Sekarang pun bisa kalau kamu mau" balas yunho lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv

" Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanyanya lagi

Yunho berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya yang dibuntuti jaejoong dari belakang, membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah baju serta aksesorisnya

" Baju apa ini?" Jaejoong sungguh tak mengerti bentuk baju itu..

"Pakai saja, dan ingat jangan pakai celana dalam, karna itu akan merusak. Bentuk celananya" kata yunho asal

Jaejoong memakai baju berbulu yang hanya menutupi dadanya saja,-pusar dan pinggangnya terekpos jelas, serja celana pendek berbulu yang berisi ziper di bagian butt sampai di bawah bola kembarnya..

Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya keluar dari kamar ganti lengkap dengan menggunakan bando yang berisi telinga kelinci, membuat yunho susah menelan salivanya dan membuat sesuatu di bawah sana mengeras.

Yunho mendekati jaejoong, membawanya ke dekat tiang lalu mengikat tangannya dengan tali yang entah didapat dari mana..

Posisi jaejoong sekarang sedikit menungging karna ikatan tersebut.

"Yaaa.. Apa yang kau lakukan yunho.. Lepaskan" berontak jaejoong, tapi yunho malah pergi ke dalam lemari lalu membawa beberapa mainan..

" Yaaaa.. Apaa itu.. Lepas.. Jangan buat aneh-aneh yunho" bentak jaejoong lagi

Yunho yang merasa jaejoong sangat berisik sa'at itu, langsung memasangkan sebuah gagball di dalam mulut jaejoong, lalu mengambil sebuah vibrator berbentuk ekor kelinci dan melumurinya dengan lube.

Yunho membuka ziper yang ada di belakang butt jaejoong dan melebarkan hole jaejoong dengan jarinya lalu memasukkan perlahan vibrator itu hingga tertanam penuh di dalam holenya.

Jaejoong hanya dapat meringis dan menggigit gagball untuk menahan sakit dan perih di holenya, ingin teriak tapi tidak bisa...

"Ngghhh... Ennnnnhhh" desah jaejoong tertahan sa'at yunho menyalakan vibrator itu dengan kecepatan medium yang langsung menumbuk sweetspot miliknya

Yunho menurunkan celana depan jaejoong lalu mengeluarkan juniornya dari sana dan mengocoknya sebentar..

" Hahahhaha.. Sudah tegang rupanya.." Kikik yunho sambil mengambil satu lagi mainannya, yunho memasang cockring di kepala junior jaejoong yang membuat jaejoong tidak bisa klimaks sama sekali.

"Kelinci erotis" sambung yunho sambil berjalan ke arah mejanya lalu mulai menulis kembali cerita novel miliknya

"Eennggghhh...hhhhnnnmmm,, uuuhhhh" desah jaejoong ketika mengalami klimaks keringnya, entah sudah berapa kali dia tidak dapat mengeluarkan hasratnya, ini sungguh sakit dan menyiksa

Jaejoong sudah tidak daat menahan berat tubuhnya, perlahan tubuhnya semakin merosot hingga dia jatuh bersimpuh, matanya memendang yunho yang masih sibuk dengan tulisannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas dan penuh dengan air mata

"Jja aku sudah selesai setengah... Waktunya bermain" kata ynho riang sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya

Yunho mendekati jaejoong dan memuka gagball di mulut jaejoong.

"Uuuuhhhh...aahhhhh.. Tooloonghhh leepashhkan!"

Mohon jaejoong pada yunho

" Leaskan yang mana hmm?" Tanyanya sambil menjilat telinga jaejoong dan mengin-outkan vibrator dalam hole jaejoong

"Aahhh.. Hennntihhhkann.. Ahhh.. Akkuhh ingin keluar!"

Yunho yang merasa sedikit kasihan dengan jaejoong melepaskan cockring di ujung kejantanannya, dal jaejoong menyemburkan sesua hasrat yang terhenti sejak tadi.

"Aahhhh... Yuunnnhhhooo...ahhkkkkk" teriaknya saat mencapai klimaksnya

Jaejoong pun pingsan karna sudah terlalu lelah menahan sakit dan nikmat secara bersama'an.. Yunho menarik keluar vibratornya lalu menggendong jaejoong ala bridal style menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua

Sebenarnya yunho sa'at itu juga ingin memasuki jaejoong... Menghentakkan juniornya dengan keras ke dalam hole milik jaejoong, tapi berhubung jaejoong pingsan jadilah dia berakhir di kamar mandi sendiri...

" Jaljayo boo.. Besok kita bermain lagi.. Oke!" Ucap yunho sambil mengecup kening jaejoong lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi lantai bawah.. Mau bermain solo ya appa?!

TBC/END

Rnr please...

Deep bow

Pengen tahu epep nie layak lanjut or gak?

Kalo pun ga tetep bakalan. Q lanjut.. Hahahahhaahaha

Mian.. Nie udah tak perbaikin... Wktu kmaren ga tau knapa bisa kyak gitu.. Hiksss...!

Mian udah buat kalian kecewa T.T

Bali, 26 sept 2013

By shinkirara


	2. handsome bear and pervert rabit2

Title: handsome bear and pervert rabbit

Rate: M(NC21)for adult content

Genre: romance

Chap: 2 of...?

Pair: yunjae, yang laen nyusul

Warning: boyxboy,BDSM, adult content, yaoi,NC, yang alergi yaoi ? Go out from here

Mian buat kesalahan kira di chap1 yang merusak mata kalian# hehehhe.. Sebagai permintaan maaf kira pos sekalian chap2nya.

Happy reading.

Don't like don't read

Author POV,

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat sinar matahari sedikit mengenai wajahnya, dia melihat sekeliling ruangan.. Dan dia merasa kalau ini bukanlah kamarnya di rumah jung yunho, apalagi dia bisa mendengar suara ombak yang berkejar-kejaran..

Jaejoong berdiri dari tidurnya, lalu dia melihat badannya yang hanya terbungkus bathrobe yang sangat pendek.. Kira-kira panjangnya di atas lutut jaejoong, jaejoong berjalan pelan karena rasa perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya yang lelah.

Jaejoong pun berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian, tapi apa yang dia temukan?.. Hanya bathrobe dengan model yang sama seperti yang dia pakai saat ini. Tanpa ada celana dalam tanpa ada pakaian lainnya.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong tiba-tiba ingat dengan namja yang melecehkannya itu.. Lalu diapun berjalan keluar rumah. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat hamaran pasir putih mengelilingi rumah itu serta sebuah hutan lebat di belakangnya..

Jaejoong melihat yunho sedang duduk di tepi pantai sambil bermain pasir sendirian.. Dia pun mendekatinya

" Yaa..yunho dimana ini?, kemana semua bajuku.? Dan..dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Serentetan pertanyaan yang dianggap bodoh oleh yunho terus di dengarnya.

" Ini di pulau pribadiku, kemarin waktu kamu pingsan, aku membawamu kemari, aku ingin menyelesaikan ceritaku, kamu modelku, jelas saja aku mengajakmu juga, lalu soal baju itu... Kamu tidak memerlukannya,, lagian aku tak mau repot-repot melepaskan bajumu." Jelas yunho panjang lebar sambil memandang mesum paha putih jaejoong.

" Pulangkan aku.. Aku tidak mau disini bersama beruang mesum sepertimu." Rajuk jaejoong

"Tidak bisa.. aku menyuruh orang untuk menjemput kita disini seminggu lagi.. Mana mungkin mereka akan kesini hari ini." Jelas yunho malas-malasan

KKRRUUUYYKKKK.. Suara perut jaejoong membuat yunho menahan tawanya, dia tidak ingin jaejoong marah dan dia harus berakhir diantara para hiu di pantai ini, hei.. Dia bahkan belum mencicipi hole milik jaejoong.. Kelihatannya enak..

"Masaklah dulu.. Aku juga lapar.. Di kulkas dapur ada persediaan makannan untuk seminggu penuh.. Dan di belakang rumah ini juga ada kebun sayur.. Kalaupun mau kau bisa memetiknya langsung disana" kata yunho yang sudah bisa mengatur tawanya..

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun jaejoong berjalan kembali menuju rumah dengan menghentakkan kakinya di pasir pantai.. Jaejoong mulai berkutat dengan masakannya, dia hanya membuat nasi goreng kimchi..malas.. Itulah alasan jaejoong untuk tidak memasak makannan yang rumit..

Yunho datang dari arah pantai lalu duduk manis di meja makan menunggu nasi goreng buatan jaejoong selesai. Jaejoong menaruh nasi gorengnya di atas 2 piring lalu meletakkannya di depan yunho

Yunho makan dengan lahap entah karena lapar atau karna masakan jaejoong yang terlalu enak.. Selesai dengan makannannya jaejoong mencuci alat bekas makan mereka berdua, lalu tanpa di sadarinya yunho mendekati jaejoong dan berjongkok di belakangnya, melihat paha jaejoong lalu menyingkap bathrobe miliknya, jaejoong yang terkejut langsung berbalik , menyebabkan juniornyalah yang ada di muka yunho..

Seringai mesum yunho menghiasi wajahnya. " Ini waktunya bermain dengan litle joongie" katanya sambil berdiri lalu menari lengan jaejoong menuju kamarnya

Jaejoong berontak saat ditarik oleh yunho " yaaa.. Lepaskan tanganku.. Sakit yunho.. Lepas" teriaknya, tapi yunho sama sekali tidak menghiraukan jaejoong

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh jaejoong di atas king bed miliknya, mencium bibir jaejoong. Yunho menarik tali pengikat bathrobe milik kalian kalau jaejoong tidak mengenakan apapun di bawah bathrobenya? Yahh hal itu otomatis membuat junior jaejoong langsung terekpos jelas.

"Nghhh.. Yunnhhhh.. Lee..passshh,!" Ucap jaejoong di sela lumatannya..

Yunho mengambil tali lalu mengikat kedua tangan jaejoong di atas kepala ranjang miliknya. Setelah yakin jaejoong terikat kuat, yunho mengambil tas yang penuh dengan sex toys miliknya, mengambil dua buah tali lalu mengikat kaki jaejoong di atas head bed.. Posisi ini tentu membuat jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman karna badannya menekuk. Tapi bagi yunho, posisi ini sangat pas, menggodanya dan membangkitkan libidonya karna hole jaejoong yang terlihat sangat jelas

"Yaaa..mengapa kau mengikatku seperti ini... Lepaskan aku.. Sebenarnya pekerjaan apa yang kau ambil beruang.. Lepas!" Teriak jaejoong yang tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Ohh..aku belum bilang kalau aku penulis novel dewasa ya?" Tanya yunho polos sambil mengeluarkan lube, vibrator yang berbeda dengan yang dulu, sebuah dildo, cockring dan penjepit nipple.. Yunho tidak lagi menggunakan gagball karna dia ingin mendengar teriakan dan desahan seksi yang keluar dari mulut jaejoong.. "It's show time" bisiknya

Yunho memasang penjepit nipple di nipple kiri jaejoong, lalu melumuri vibrator dan dildo dengan lube yang di bawanya

"Ahhh..sakit yunho.." Katanya saat yunho. Memasang penjepit nipple itu dan menekan tombol on. " Yaaa.. Benda apa ..." Tanya jaejoong horor melihat vibrator yang akan di arahkan yunho ke holenya

"Aku mohon yunho jangan ahhh.. Memasukan itu kesana" mohon jaejoong saat merasakan yunho mengesekkan benda itu di bibir holenya, "aaakkkkhhhhh... SAkitt..yunhhoo..aakkhh lepas..!" Teriak jaejoong saat. Vibrator itu menembus lubang jaejoong..

"Diamlah.. Bisik yunho di telinga jaejoong sambil terus menekan vibrator itu agar masuk sepenuhnya didalam hole jaejoong.. Agak sulit memang mengingat hole jaejoong belum pernah dimasuki benda sebesar ini.

Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana holenya mulai menelan vibrator itu semuanya.

Yunho mulai mengin-outkan vibrator itu dan menghidupkannya.. Dia mencari dimana letak sweetspot milik jaejoong...

"Akkhhh.. Yunho ini benar-benar sakit ahkkk lepas.. AAAHHHHH" gotcha yunho menemukannya dan membuat jaejoong mendesah keras.

Yunho melepas vibrator itu.. Membiarkannya bergetar di sweetspot jaejoong, lalu mengambil sebuah dildo. Yunho memasukan dildo itu bersama dengan vibrator yang masih menancap di hole jaejoong

" Sakkiitthhh..ahhh yunnnhhh.. Kumohon..aakkhhhh janganhh laagiihhh" desah jaejoong memohon.

"Aku hanya ingin melebarkan holemu boojae chagiahh.. Uummhh" desah yunho di telinga jaejoong.. Mulut yunho beralih menghisap nipple kanan jaejoong, setelah puah dengan hisapannya memasang cockring di ujung kejantanan jaejoong, jaejoong yang merasakan dingin di juniornya membuka matanya yang bulat..

" Jangan yang itu yun..aku mohon...ahhh..mmhhhh..ahhh.. Aku ingin keluar!"

"Tidak tanpaku joongie" kata yunho bersmirk ria

Yunho menggerakkan lagi dildo dan vibrator yang ada di hole jaejoong... Desahan jaejoong pun semakin menggila, yunho yang sudah tidak tahan lagi mencabut kedua benda itu lalu membuka celananya membebaskan juniornya yang sudah berhiaskan prekum di atasnya akibat desahan jaejoong

Yunho melepaskan tali pengikat di kaki jaejoong,lalu menaruh sebelah kaki jaejoong di undaknya. Diarahkan junior besarnya di depan man hole jaejoong..

JJLEEEB... Yunho memasukan juniornya dalam sekali hentakan keras, membuat jaejoong mengerang kesakitan

"Aahhhkkk..appo yun..ahhh..enghhh"

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan jaejoong,yunho menggerakkan juniornya. Seperti dugaan yunho sebelumnya hole jaejoong sangatlah nikmat, hangat dan sempit.

"Ahhh..jae inihh.. Ahhh nikkk..mat..ahhh" desah yunho yang ikut membaur dengan jaejoong,

Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka, yunho tak henti-hentinya mencium bibir jaejoong hingga memerah dan bengkak...

" Yunhooo..ahhh lepaskan itu.. Akuh mohonn.. Ahhh.. Akuhh inginhhh engggghhh.." Jaejoong memohon agar bisa klimaks dan menuntaskan hasratnya, ini sakit, jika terus menahannya apalagi yunho terus menubruk tepat di prostatnya.

" Sebantar lagiihhh.. Ahhhh."

Yunho yang sudah merasa akan keluar, membuka cockring di junior jaejoong.. Lalu mengocok juniornya secepat hentakan pinggulnya..

"Aaaahhhhh..yunieehhh.." Jaejoong klimaks pertama dengan menyebtkan nama yunho

Cairan jaejoong mengotori tangan dan perut yunho serta perutnya

Merasa juniornya terjepit hole jaejoong saat klimaks tadi, yunho tak dapat menahannya lagi, dia menyemburkan cairannya jauh ke dalam hole jaejoong

"Aahhh..ahhhh.. Joongieeh" desah yunho lega

Yunho jatuh di atas tubuh jaejoong yang sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat sex panasnya dengan yunho, yunho mencabut juniornya hingga membuat cairan yang ada di dalam hole jaejoong melumber keluar.

Yunho melepaska ikatan tangan jaejoong, mengecup tergelangan tangannya yang memerah lalu membuang semua sex toys miliknya kelantai...yunho menarik selimut tebalnya lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dan jaejoong.

"Jaljayo boo.. Saranghae! Ucapnya sambil mengecup basah kening dan bibir jaejoong yang tak akan di dengar olehnya

"Hhaaahhh.. Ceritaku,, aku sampai lupa menulisnya.. Kau terlalu hot untuk di biarkan sih..!" Kata yunho bermonolog mengingat dia lupa akan ceritanya...

# appa pabbo..

TBC...

Jeongmal mianhae buat chap 1..

[τ̲̅н̲̅a̲̅и̲̅κ̲̅ ч̲̅o̲̅u̲̅] buat yang mau review dan ngingetin kira..

Deep bow.. Cipok pipi kalian atu-atu.. :D

Semoga cerita ini menghibur kalian semua

Bali,26 sept 2013

By. Shinkirara


	3. Chapter 3

Title: handsome bear and pervert rabbit

Chap: 3of...?

Genre: romance

Rate: M(NC21)

Pair: yunjae,yang laen nyusul.

Disc: semua pair milik diri mereka sendiri, but this story is mine

Warning: boyxboy, yaoi, nc, adult content, miss ty dimana-mana, cerita abal, yang di bawah umur di larang baca :D

Dont like go out now..!

Sudah hampir 5 hari jaejoong berada di pulau pribadi milik yunho.. Jaejoong sangat ingin pergi dari pulau itu, tapi bagaimana? Hei dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama.. Tak mungkin khan dia berenang tak tentu arah menyebrangi lautan? Dia takkan pernah ingin menjadi santapan ikan hiu!

Jaejoong duduk menyendiri di tepi pantai, tak ingin kembali ke dalam rumah, membiarkan kakinya di sapa ombak sore itu. Hembusan nafas lelah kerap kali terdengar dari bibir cherrynya. Dia memejamkan matanya erat.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menghidarimu.. Aku tak mau lagi berakhir dengan keadaan mengenaskan nanti" jawab jaejoong sinis.

Yunho duduk di samping jaejoong sambil merangkul bahunya.." Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada... Aku hanya ingin pulang" jawab jaejoong sambil memandang jauh lautan luas di depannya.

Yunho berdiri lalu duduk di belakang jaejoong, dia memeluk jaejoong erat. "Tunggu 2 hari lagi" katanya sambil menghirup aroma vanila di tubuh jaejoong dan menjilat perpotongan leher jaejoong

"Lepas.."Protes jaejoong

"Tidak akan.."

"Kenapa?.. Kenapa melakukan ini? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Yunho terdiam sesaat, apa yang harus dia katakan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan jaejoong padanya, tidak mungkin dia menyatakan perasaannya disaat dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang jaejoong, dia ingin agar jaejoong mencintainya tulus dan yunho tak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi.

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak tahu" muka jaejoong tiba-tiba mengeras mendengar pernyataan yunho matanya memanas dan ingin mengeluarkan cairan beningnya, dia mengira jika yunho menyukainya, yaahhh dengan semua perhatian yunho padanya tak salah khan dia mengira begitu walaupun pertemuan mereka bisa di bilang singkat. Tapi kenapa dia mesti sedih? Diapun tidak tahu apakah dia suka yunho atau tidak.

"Ooohhh.. Begitu" hanya kata itu yang dapat jaejoong katanya, dia menengadahkan kepalanya agar cairan bening itu tak jadi mengalir..

"Langitnya indah ya?" Katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hhuuummm... Kalau kau suka kita bisa ke sini lagi"

"Tapi aku ingin pulang!"

Yunho tak menjawabnya lagi, hanya membenamkan kepalanya di punggung jaejoong.. Dia terus memikirkan apakah alasan ganti rugi dan model novel dapat membuat jaejoong bertahan lama di sisinya?, yunho ingin jaejoong mendampinginya seumur hidup.

Sore berganti malam.. Jaejoong membuatkan beberapa masakan untuk makan malam mereka. Selesai makan malam yunho langsung tertidur di sofa ruang tamu, mungkin dia sangat lelah karna memikirkan jaejoong atau mungkin karna novelnya? Entahlah hanya yunho yang tahu.

Melihat yunho yang tertidur di sofa membuat jaejoong memikirkan rencana licik, dia ingin balas dendam kepada yunho atas perlakuannya terhadap tubuh jaejoong beberapa hari terakhir. Jaejoong dengan sangat hati-hati melangkah menuju kamarnya, mengambil dua buah tali yang panjang, cockring dan penjepit nipple. Heii.. Inilah gilirannya bermain dengan yunho dan litle yunienya.

Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong mengikat tangan yunho di atas kepalanya, lalu beralih untuk mengikat kedua kaki yunho. Jaejoong merangkak ke atas tubuh yunho dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas paha yunho, jaejoong membuka kancing dan menurunkan ziper celana yunho, hell... bayangkan betapa nyenyaknya tidur yunho hingga tidak sadar dengan perbuatan jaejoong.

Sebenarnya jaejoong malu melakukan ini, tapi demi balas dendam tekannya dalam hati. Jaejoong mengurut junior yunho perlahan, meraba junior itu dari ujung hingga pangkalnya

"Uunngggghh.." Yunho sedikit terusik karena merasa aneh.. Ada perasaan Nikmat, hangat dan... Basahh? Yunho membuka matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu sedang menjilati juniornya, tidak mungkin khan itu anjing atau kucing, yunho terkejut ketika melihat kepala jaejoong lah yang ada di selangkangannya. Jaejoong dengan mata yang terpejam menaik turunkan kepalanya, mengulum junior milik yunho.

"Ahhhh... Apah yanghh..kaauuhh la..kukann eenggghhh jaejoong" yunho berusaha bertanya pada jaejoong walaupun dengan terbata-bata.

PLOP...

Jaejoong melepas kulumannya tapi terus mengocok junior yunho dengan jari-jari lentiknya. " Kau sudah bangun yunho..?"

Jaejoong memasangkan cockring di ujung junior yunho ketika juniornya sudah menegang sempurna. " Yaaa... Kenapa kau memasang itu.. Lepaskan sekarang jaejoong!" Perintah yunho namun dia sama sekali tidak dapat berkutik, selain diikat dia juga diduduki oleh jaejoong

Jaejoong merangkak ke atas lalu duduk di dada yunho, dia sedikit mendesah kala juniornya yang tak terbalut apapun menyentuh kulit hangat yunho. Jaejoong membuka tali pengikat bathrobenya dan menggunakan tali itu untuk menutup mata yunho " diam dan nikmati rasa sakit surga dunia ini yunie bear" bisik jaejoong seduktif di telinga yunho

Yunho hanya mendapati kegelapan menyelimuti indra penglihatannya, itu membuat indra yang lainnya bekerja lebih maksimal.. Terutama pada sentuhan. Jaejoong menciumi yunho dari telinga, dahi, kedua matanya, hidung, pipi dan yang terakhir adalah bibir berbentuk hati yunho, jaejoong menyesap bibir atas yunho, tak mau kalah yunhopun dengan penuh nafsu melumat bibir bawah jaejoong

Merasa kewalahan menghadapi ciuman yunho yang intens itu, jaejoong menggigit bibir yunho hingga yunho memekik kesakitan dan mulutnya terbuka, lalu dia menyusupkan lidahnya di sela-sela bibir yunho yang terbuka menjilati langit-langit mulut yunho, yunho mulai mendorong lidah jaejoong untuk kembali ke tempatnya.. Mengajak lidah jaejoong bertarung di dalam sana, hingga saliva mengalir di sela mulut yunho.

Jaejoong menegakkan badannya,mengangkat kaos yunho sebatas tangan yunho yang terikat, mengambil penjepit nipple dan memasangkannya di nipple kiri yunho " begini ya cara pasangnya?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan alat yang pernah yunho pakai dulu.

"Jaejoong..lepaskan cockring itu ,,, itu sangat sakit!" Desah yunho frustasi

"Tidak..sampai aku melihat kamu tersiksa yunie!"

Jaejoong kembali mecium sekilas bibir yunho, ciumannya turun keleher yunho dan membuat beberapa kissmark disana. Jaejoong menjilat nipple kanan yunho,tak lupa juga tangannya memegang junior yunho yang sudah memerah lalu mengocoknya cepat. Yunho mendesah menerima kenikmatan yang di berikan jaejoong, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat jaejoong seberani ini memimpin dalam sex.# appa..eomma tuh ketularan penyakit pervertnya appa loh...

"Joongieehhh...leppasskan cock ring ituhh...aaakkkkhhhh!" Heelll... Yunho mengalami klimaks keringnya..padahal jaejoong hanya menggunakan tangan dan mulutnya. Apa penutup mata itu memberikan efek yang lebih untuk yunho?

"Sssttt..." Yunho mendesis ketika merasa lidah jaejoong membelai juniornya lagi.. "Ahhhh...jjooongiieehhh.. Please.. Leppaa...ssskkkaannn iituuuhhhh" jaejoong melihat wajah yunho yang memerah menahan sakit di juniornya, sedikit kasihan siihhhh, tapi melihat yunho yang tersiksa seperti ini membuat juniornya semakin membesar dan mengeluarkan precum, bahkan dada yunho terlihat basah akibat keringatnya serta precum jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepas cockring dari junior yunho, sperma yang dari tadi tertahan menguncur dengan deras dari ujung junior yunho, jaejoong tidak menyia-nyiakannya, dia jilat cairan yunho dan meratakannya ke seruruh junior yunho, jaejoong mengocok lagi junior yunho hingga menegang lalu mengarahkannya ke depan hole miliknya, perlahan jaejoong menurunkan badannya hingga junior yunho terbenam sedikit demi sedikit dalam hole jaejoong.

"Sssttt...aahhhh...yunhooo...ahhhhkkk!" Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat dirasakan jaejoong saat perlahan junior yunho masuk ke dalam holenya. Setelah junior yunho masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam hole jaejoong, dia lalu menumpu kedua tangannya di dada bidang yunho, menaikan tubuhnya, lalu menjatuhkannya lagi hingga junior yunho langsung menumbuk sweetspotnya dengan telak.. Jaejoong terus melakukannya berulang ulang sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menikmati rasa itu.

"Aahhh..jae..ahhhh ini nikmat...ahhhhh...nnggghhh"

"Haaahhh... Yunnie..ahhh.. Ahhhm..nngaahhhh..." Desah jaejoong dan yunho saling bersahutan di dalam ruang tamu tersebut.

"Jae..lepaskan tali ini". Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya dan melepaskan tali di tangan yunho, yunho melempar baju yang mengantung di tangannya kesembarang arah dan melepaskan penutup mata yang tadi di pasangkan jaejoong, dia duduk dan melepaskan tali di kakinya, tanpa melepaskan tautannya yunho membalik jaejoong hingga kini jaejoonglah yang ada di bawah yunho.

"Kau sudah berani mengerjaiku yaaa? Kelinci pervert" yunho mengenjot lubang jaejoong dengan cepat dan kasar dan membuat tubuh jaejoong terlonjak seiring pergerakan kasar yunho.

"Aahhhh...ani...aahhhhkkk.. Yunhoo.. Fasssteerr" jaejoong merasa seperti melayang karena kenikmatan ini dia meremas rambut yunho dan mencakar punggungnya

Yunho menaruh sebelah kaki jaejoong di pundaknya dan yang satu lagi dia tekan paha bagian dalamnya hingga kaki jaejoong ada di dekat dadanya.. Yunho semaki gencar membobol hole milik jaejoong tak lupa juga dia mengocok junior jaejoong yang sudah mengeras dari tadi..

"Ahhh..yuuunnhhhh...ahhh keluarrr..aaakkhhhhhh" jaejoong mengalami klimaksnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karna klimaks itu,tapi yunho tak memberikan waktu untuknya istirahat. Yunho mengejar klimaksnya yang hampir dekat, dengan dua kali hentakkan keras yunho menyemburkan spermanya jauh kedalam jaejoong..

"AAAAHHhh..."

"AAAAAHHHH"

Yunho mencabut juniornya lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas jaejoong.

"Yun...berat.. Cepat menyingkir" jaejoong mendorong yunho hingga yunho berguling ke sampingnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sepervert ini jaejoong"

" Kau yang menularkan" kikik jaejoong sambil mengecup bibir yunho sekilas lalu tertidur dalam dekapan hangat yunho.

Jaejoong dan yunho sudah kembali ke rumah besarnya, yunho pergi meninggalkan jaejoong sendirian di sana. Dengan iming-iming ice kream vanila akhirnya jaejoong tidak jadi merengek minta ikut yunho.

TING...TONG...TING...TONG

Dengan sedikit berlari jaejoong membuka pintu utama.

"YUNHOOO...Ice cream" teriak jaejoong . Pertama dia mengira kalau itu adalah yunho tapi yang dia temukan di depan pintu adalah seorang yeoja dengan menggunakan dress mini yang mempertontonkan pahanya

"Nuguseo?" Tanya jaejoong bingung

" Aku?...aku adalah calon istri yunho! Kamu pasti pembantu baru disini yaa?" Dengan pedenya dia berjalan masuk meninggalkan jaejoong yang mematung di depan pintu.

" Hei... Yunho mana?"

DEG... Jaejoong terdiam, dia seperti di ingiatkan kembali tentang statusnya bersama yunho, dia hanyalah model novelnya dan dia berada di sini untuk membayar ganti rugi. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tapi air matanya deras mengalir, dia berlari keatas meninggalkan yeoja itu sendirian, tidak mendengarkan panggilan yeoja itu.

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu tubuhnya merosot terduduk di belakang pintu. Dia meremas dadanya sakit... Sakit karena yunho. Dia sadar ternyata dia sudah terlanjur mencintai namja bermata musang itu...

TBC..

Ayo tebak siapakah yeoja itu..

RnR please...

Bali 30 sept 2013

By shinkirara


	4. Chapter 4

Title: handsome bear and pervert rabbit

Rate: M

Genre: romance , drama

Warning: boyxboy,yaoi, nc, miss ty bertebaran, cerita abal, lajur gaje. DLL

Pair: yunjae, heechul(gs), hangeng

Disc: para pair kan milik author, but this story is mine

Chap: 4 of...?

Dont like dont read..!

Happy reading guys...

" Dia kenapa yaa? Tiba-tiba menangis... Hhaaaahhh jangan-jangan dia itu..."

"Eomma chullie.. Kenapa disini?" Yunho yang baru pulang, langsung memeluk eomma tirinya. Istri ketiga dari jung hangeng, yang tampil modis di usianya yang menginjak 40.

"Apa eomma tak boleh mengunjungi anaknya sendiri, appamu sedang sibuk dan eomma ingin jalan-jalan, inginnya sih jalan-jalan denganmu saja, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa!"

"Memang kenapa aku tidak bisa eomma?, aku dan joongie akan ikut. Oh ya joongie dimana? apa dia tidak bertemu eomma tadi?"

Heechul menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal " hhhmmmm... Tadi waktu dia membuka pintu, eomma terkejut melihat ada orang yang sangat cantik disini, eomma kira dia pembantumu jadi.."

"Eomma jelaskan dengan lebih singkat.!"

"Singkatnya..eomma mengaku sebagai calon istrimu, lalu dia menangis dan masuk ke ruangan lantai dua di sana" tunjuk heechul

Yunho hanya dapat menatap eommanya yang jahil itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, dia mengusap kasar wajahnya " aiiiissshh...eomma kalau eomma terus seperti itu anakmu bakal jadi perjaka tua"

"Memangnya kau masih perjaka apa?" cibir heechul

"Eomma dengarkan aku... Aku menyukainya eomma, dan sebentar lagi akan aku dapatkan hatinya, jadi eomma jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh dengannya ya?!"

"Habis kau tak pernah membawanya pulang kerumah.. Eomma khan tidak tau"

"Nanti aku bawa, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan ini dulu"

"Hhaahhh.. Ya sudah eomma pulang dulu ya, "

Eomma chullie pulang meninggalkan yunho dan jaejoong dirumah. Yunho berjalan ke lantai dua, dia hanya menatapp pintu kamar jaejoong yang ada di hadapannya. ' Dia menangis, berarti dia mencintaikukan? Ahhh tidak harus aku pastikan dulu' batin yunho

DOK...DOK...DOK

"Jaejoong aku masuk!" Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar jaejoong dan melihat jaejoong duduk di sudut ruangan dengan memeluk lututnya, badannya bergetar seperti menahan tangis, dia mendekatinya lalu menyentuh pundak jaejoong tapi jaejoong menepis tangan yunho dan menjauhinya

"Jangan sentuh aku, pergi ... Pergi lalu temui calon istrimu"

"Kalau aku pergi dengannya sekarang, kau akan bagaimana?" Tanya yunho mencoba tenang.

Jaejoong terdiam telihat sedikit berfikir.." A..ku..aku akan pergi dari hidupmu, aku..akan membayar semua yang telah aku rusakkan."

Air mata jaejoong terus mengalir seakan tidak rela dengan perkataannya sendiri, jaejoong berlari keluar rumah menuju perkarangan karna tidak tahan dengan suasana yang tegang itu, hujan mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya hingga dia sampai di depan gerbang utama

Jaejoong berusaha membuka gerbang yang sudah di kunci dengan pasword dan hanya di ketahui oleh yunho seorang.

"Bukaa...huuaaaa...bukkaaa. Hiks...hikss.. " Jaejoong terus menggedor pintu hingga tangannya memerah, rasa sakit tak di hiraukannya lagi, sakit di hatinya lebih sakit daripada tangannya ini.

GGRREEEBBB...

Yunho datang lalu memeluk tubuh jaejoong menahan tangan jaejoong agar berhenti mengedor pintu besi itu, tubuh mereka basah di bawah guyuran air hujan. "LEPASKAN.. Leppaskan aku jung yunho" teriak jaejoong sambil berontak"

"Kim jaejoong.. Dengarkan perkataanku, dia bukan calon istriku dia eommaku"

"Kau suruh aku percaya haah? Apa kau pikir aku anak kecil yang langsung percaya ketika kau berkata bohong?" Teriaknya

"Aku tak pernah berbohong padamu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya kim jaejoong.." Yunho terus berteriak, dia ingin jaejoongnya jujur tentang perasaannya sendiri.

Jaejoong menatap mata yunho dalam, "aku tak pernah tau tentangmu, keluargamu, kehidupanmu, semua tentangmu aku tak pernah tau. Yang ku tau hanya tentang dirimu yang ada di atas ranjang" jaejoong terisak dia mulai merasa seperti orang bodoh yang mau-maunya di pakai dan di tipu oleh yunho tapi apa daya dia sudah terlanjur terjerat pesona dari seorang namja bernama jung yunho.

"Akupun tak pernah mengetahui apapun tentangmu kim jaejoong, dan aku ingin kita memulai dari awal lagi, berkenalan, bercerita tentang kehidupanmu, keluargamu, dan semua tentangmu, aku ingin kau mengetahui segalanya tentangku dan aku ingin mengetahui segalanya tentang dirimu" yunho mengakhiri perkataannya, dia mengusap pipi basah jaejoong

Jaejoong sedikit berjinjit lalu mengecup singkat bibir hati yunho " apa kau mencintaiku?"

" Akan aku katakan setelah kau mengenalku lebih jauh jaejoong, bukan hanya di atas ranjang tapi juga di sini" tunjuk yunho pada dadanya.

Jaejong tersenyum " aku juga akan mengatakan semuanya setelah kau mengenalku yunho..."

Yunho menarik tangan jaejoong dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah, membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menyeretnya masuk " kau sudah mengajakku bermain hujan, dan sekarang giliranku mengajakmu bermain air hangat" yunho melepaskan semua pakaian basah milik jaejoong dan miliknya, mendorong jaejoong ke bawah shower lalu menghidupkan air hangat untuk mandi mereka berdua

Yunho mengguyur seluruh tubuh jaejoong dengan air hangat " aku akan membersihkan dan menhangatkanmu joongie" ucapnya sambil menciumi punggung jaejoong, dada jaejoong terhimpit antara tembok shower dan dada yunho

"Ahhh... Yunho...aahhkkk." Desah jaejoong ketika yunho membalik tubuhnya dan mulai menyabuni dada dan leher jaejoong.

" Ceritakan tentang keluargamu joongie ...ayo kita mulai dengan perkenalan...!" yunho masih sibuk menyabunni nipple jaejoong yang sudah mencuat karna terangsang,

"Ahhhkkk... Kim jaejoong imnida...ngghhh...Aku mempuya..ii see..oorang adikhh..namanya kim junsu..hhhmmmm, eomma dan appa sekarang..tingghhh..aal di jepang, nama mereka kim..ahhhkk kibum dan kim siiwwoonnhhh..ngghhh.. "Jelas jaejoong sambil mendesah karna yunho menyabuni perutnya, terasa geli karna tangan yunho terus bergerak seperti membuat lingkarang di pusar jaejoong.

" Dengarkan aku.." Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk " Jung yunho imnida... aku adalah anak pertama dari jung hangeng dengan istri pertamanya, sedangkan yang kau lihat tadi siang itu adalah jung heechul, istri ketiga appaku. Walaupun begitu umurnya sudah empat puluhan lebih, yaahhh bisa di bilang hanya itu keluarga utama milikku" katanya sambil terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya. memang perkenalan mereka terkesan formal, tapi yaahh..beginilah cara yang digunakan agar mereka bisa memulai dari awal seperti seharusnyameskipun dengan urutan yang salah sih...

yunho menurunkan tangannya menuju junior jaejoong, memberikan banyak sabun di tangannya " sepertinya little joongie sudah tidak sabar untuk di bersihkan ya?" Yunho menjilat telinga jaejoong dan sedikit meremas junior milik jaejoong lalu menyabuninya, naik ,turun.

"Aahhhhkkkk.. Yuniehh...aakkkhhhh" jaejoong yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu langsung memekik keras dan menarik rambut basah yunho dan mendapat protes dari yunho yang kesakitan.

" Yaaa...jangan menarik rambutku"

"Hah..hah...hhhh... Mianhae yunnieh" sesal jaejoong sambil menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu

"Sekarang giliranmu, buat aku bersih dan hangat" jaejoong baru akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yunho dengan mengambil sabun, tapi yunho melempar botol sabun itu keluar.

"Aku tak butuh itu, bersihkan dengan mulutmu saja" jaejoong yang mengerti langsung menjilat nipple yunho bergantian lalu turun ke perutnya dan terakhir, berakhir di junior besar milik yunho.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya lebar, lalu memasukan junior yunho kedalam mulutnya walaupun tidak dapat masuk seluruhnya. jaejoong bukan hanya mengulum junior yunho, tapi menghisap dan menjilati seluruh juniornya tangannya tak berhenti mengurut junior yunho yang tak masuk mulutnya dan terkadang meremas twins ball milik yunho.

"Ahhh...ssstttt... Cukup jaejoong ." jaejoong sedikit kesal karna kesenangannya sedikit terganggu, jaejoong akhirnya melepaskan kulumannya dan melihat yunho keluar dari ruang shower.

"Yunie..." Panggilnya yang mengira yunho akan meninggalkannya saat dia merasa 'high'. yunho mengambil sabun yang tadi di lemparnya jauh # siapa suruh appa lempar jauh-jauh segala.. -.-

Yunho masuk kedalam ruang shower " berbaliklah, agar aku bisa membersihkan yang di belakang sini" tunjuknya sambil meremas bokong jaejoong. Jaejoong menurut lalu menungging di depan yunho " anak pintar.." Yunho meratakan sabun itu di jari panjangnya lalu memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam hole jaejoong "aahhhh..yunhooo" jaejoong merasa sedikit aneh, tangan yunho yang licin membuatnya tidak merasakan sakit.

Yunho menggerakkan jarinya secara zig-zag, lalu menambahkan dua jarinya lagi sehinnga tiga jari yunho berada di hole jaejoong, "ssttttt...aakkkhhh" jaejoong sedikit meringis ketika ketiga jari yunho melebarkan holenya.

Yunho mencabut jarinya lalu melumuri juniornya dengan sabun cair itu, tak mungkinkan dia hanya menggunakan air hangat sebagai lube. No..itu percuma. Yunho mengarahkan ujung juniornya ke hole jaejoong, mendorongnya hingga masuk sedikit demi sedikit, yunho menarik juniornya dan menyisakan kepalanya saja,

JJLLLEEEB,,,

"Aahhhh...ahhhkkk..yunhooo"

Yunho menghentakan juniornya keras dan langsung menumbuk tepat di sweetspot jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya.

"Aahhh..aahhh..nghhh..akkkhhh" desahan mereka bercampur dengan suara gemericik air shower. Yunho menghentakan tubuhnya keras membuat kaki jaejoong semakin lemas dan tak kuat untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya, untung yunho selalu memegang erat pinggang jaejoong agar dia tidak terjatuh dan mencium dinginya lantai kamar mandi.

Yunho terus mengejar klimaksnya, dia menciumi punggung jaejoong dan membuat beberapa kissmark disana, yunho menarik dagu jaejoong agar menoleh kesamping lalu melumat kasar bibirnya. Tangan yunho pun tak tinggal diam,dia mengocok junior jaejoong. Agar menegang kebali, dan sepertinya berhasil. Yunho telah membangnkan kembali junior jaejoong

Yunho terus mengocok dan memijat junior jaejoong serta tak lupa menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat keluar masuk ke dalam hoe jaejoong.

"Aahhhkkk... Yuniee...akuuhh.. Inggiinnhhh..keee..lluaaarrhhh aahhhkkkk"

"Tunggu joongie... " Yunho mempercepat gerakannya ketika merasa cairannya akan keluar..

"AAAHHHkkkk...yuunieehhh.." Cairan jaejoong menyembur keluar dan mengenai dinding kamar mandi.

"Uuuggghhhhh.." Yunho menggigit pundak jaejoong ketika dia mencapai klimaksnya, yunho memasukkan semua cairannya jauh ke dalam hole jaejoong, yunho mencabut juniornya, lalu membilas bersih tubuh mereka berdua dan menggendong jaejoong ala bridal style menuju ranjang besar miliknya.

Sepertinya malam perkenalan mereka akan dilalui oleh desahan keras jaejoong yang meminta lebih dan berakhir dengan jaejoong yang pingsan karna kelelahan melayani beruang kelaparan itu

#poor jaemma..

**TBC...**

[τ̲̅н̲̅a̲̅и̲̅κ̲̅ ч̲̅o̲̅u̲̅] buat semua yang udah fav, follow,and review ff ini, aku sejujurnya seneng banget baca review kalian sampai ketawa-ketawa lagi, tapi mian ga bisa bales satu-satu

Mind to riview?

Bali, 04 oct 2013

By shinkirara


	5. Chapter 5

Title: my love is you

Genre: romance,drama

Rating: M

Warning: yaoi,boyxboy,NC,alur gaje., miss ty bertebaran.

Pair: yunjae, yoosumin, Heechul (GS) bertambah sesuai kebutuhan

Disc: mereka bukan punya kira, but this story is real mine!

chap: 5 of...?

_**Dont't like, don't read...**_

"jaejoong irreona...boo.." yunho menggoyang-goyangkan badan jaejoong berharap jaejoongnya cepat membuka mata bulat indahnya. yunho memang berencana untuk mengajak jaejoong sekedar untuk jalan-jalan, bisa di bilang kencan juga sih...

"ngghhhh..." jaejoong sedikit melenguh ketika merasakan nafasnya sedikit terhalangi sesuatu, dia membuka matanya dan melihat yunho sedang menciumi bibir merahnya.

"kalau kau tidak bangun, akan aku serang lagi kau" bisiknya tepat di telinga jaejoong. jaejoong langsung mendudukan dirinya begitu mendengar ancaman yunho, hei walau itu menyenangkan tetap saja itu sangat menyakitkan akhirnya... dia yakin sekarang saja caranya berjalan akan terlihat aneh.

"kau mengganggu tidurku yunnie... aku capek sekali.. tidak puaskah kau dengan kemarin?"

"kau tahu aku tak akan pernah puas atau bosan kalau itu berhubungan dengan tubuh putih mulusmu itu khan goda yunho sambil menampakkan smirk andalannya. " cepatlah mandi dan sarapan, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi kesuatu tempat.

jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lalu pergi kekamar mandi untuk membasuh badannya yang lengket dan bau karna aktivitas mereka kemarin. " hei kalau kau terus mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu akau akan menarikmu dan memakanmu lagi hingga kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi untuk beberapa hari"

CKLLEEEK...

terdengar suara pintu yang terkunci dari arah kamar mandi, yunho terkikik geli membayangkan bagaimana wajah jaejoong saat ini... takut?..senang?... entahlah...

jaejoong tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya, setidaknya tidak seperti yunho yang menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar mandi... jaejoong pergi kemeja makan dan melihat yunho sudah duduk disana dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

"kau mau mengajakku kemana yunhoo?"

"makanlah...nanti kau akan tahu akan kemana kita.."

"aku tidak pernah mau terdampar di pulau terpencil lagi"gerutu jaejoong sambil memasukkan roti kedalam mulutnya.

yunho yang melihat itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ..." tapi kau sukakan" balasnya.

jaejoong dengan cepat menghabiskan sarapannya... penasaran juga dengan yunho. entah dia akan di bawa kemana nantinya.. 'uuhhh semoga bukan tempat yang mengerikan' batin jaejoong

jaejoong keluar dari rumah yunho lalu mengunci pintunya..." hei sejak kapan ada motor itu disini?" tanya jaejoong begitu melihat yunho sudah ada di atas sebuah motor besar.

"sejak aku ingin pergi mengajakmu jalan-jalan... pakai ini ..." yunho melemparkan helm ketangan jaejoong... jaejoong hanya menggunakannya lalu berdiri disamping yunho.

"naiklah... atau kau ingin aku yang menaikimu?"

jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lagi "hahahah jangan seperti itu lagi... pegangan kalau kau tidak ingin terjatuh

"HHHUUUUUAAAAA... yunie pelan-pelan" jaejoong berteriak histeris ketika yunho melajukan motornya dengan cepat, jaejoong ketakutan dan hanya memejamkan matanya di balik punggung tegap yunho

.

.

.

"sampai... hei sampai kapan kau akan memeluku terus?" jaejoong membuka matanya mendengar suara yunho yang menyuruhnya untuk turun.

"Untuk apa kita ke Mall?" tanya jaejoong ketika sampai di depan sebuah mall terbesar disana

"membelikanmu baju...bukannya baju yang ada dirumah jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak?.. aku ingin membelikanmu pakaian yang bagus... lalu kita pergi ketempat yang kau inginkan...

yunho memilihkan beberapa pakaian untuk jaejoong dan menyuruhnya memakai salah satu dari pakaian yang sudah dibayarnya itu, sebuah baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan vnecknya lalu dipadukan dengan celana pendek di atas lutut jaejoong...

" bagus... kau cantik jaejoong" puji yunho

" aku tampan..ingat itu!" jaejoong sepertinya sedikit ngambek ketika mendengar kata cantik dari mulut yunho...

" ayolah my prince..kita akan kemana lagi sekarang" yunho mencoba merayu jaejoong yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju tempat parkir

"aku ingin kepantai saja yunie..."

.

.

.

yunho dan jaejoong akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan mereka sekarang... sebuah pantai dengan pasir putihnya, dan batu karang yang tidak terlalu banyak, walaupun bisa dibilang pantai ini panas.. tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat jaejoong yang menghampiri tepi pantai dan bermain dengan air yang menyapa kakinya.

"kau sangat suka pantai yaaa...boo?" yunho menghampiri jaejoong lalu meeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

" tentu saja aku suka... pantai itu sangat indah..."

"tapi bagiku kau lebih indah joongieku" yunho membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jaejoong

" kau mencoka merayuku yaaa..." jaejoong melepas pelukan yunho dan menyimpratkan air ke wajah tampan yunho. siang itu di habiskan bermain dan bermain tanpa terasa waktu akan berjalan dengan cepat.

siang berganti dengan sore, yunho duduk di belakang jaejoong sambil memeluknya menunggu matahari yang terbenam. " kau menyukainya?" tanya yunho

"tentu saja... terimakasih yunie bear" jaejoong mencium pipi yunho sekilas lalu memandang matahari yang terbenam menikmati waktu-waktu indahnya bersama yunho.

.

.

.

"Yunie lihat..ada apa disana" tunjuk jaejoong ketika melihat keramaian ketika perjalannan pulangnya

" kau mau melihatnya?" jaejoong mengangguk lalu yunho mengarahkan motornya menuju keramaian itu

"sepertinya ini festival...ramai pedagang dan permainannya... mau masuk?" tanya yunho lagi

" tentu saja" jaejoong langsung menggandeng tangan yunho dan menariknya menuju tempat terdalam di festival itu

jaejoong mencoba beberapa permainan dengan semangat yang penuh, sedangkan yunho tempaknya dia sudah cukup lelah dengan aktifitas mereka dari pagi hingga malam ini.. yunho memandang wajah jaejoong lalu tersenyum melihat ekspreksi jaejoong yang cemberut ketika tidak mendapatkan hadiah yang diinginkannya.

yunho melihat ada tempat yang sedkit gelap dan sepi dia menyeringai lalu menyeret tangan jaejoong menuju tempat itu.

" kita mau kemana yunie?" jaejoong sedikit bingung ketika yunho menyeretnya ketempat yang sedikit gelap dan sepi

" aku ingin mengisi energi..." katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jaejoong

" UUUMMMHHHHPP..." jaejoong sedikit melenguh ketika bibirnya dilumat ganas oleh yunho. yunho menyesap bibir atas dan bawah jaejoong bergantian. tangannya bergerak perlahan kebawah lalu membuka ziiper celana jaejoong.

" uunghhh...ccppkkk...kuh...moohhonnn...jangan...aah hh...disini... yuniieehhhh...akkkhhh ...raaaang" desah jaejoong ketika tangan yunho mulai mengurut junior jaejoong perlahan

" sedikit saja..." yunho menciumi leher jaejoong dan membuat jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya karna kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya. yunho menciumi dada jaejoong dan membuat beberapa tanda disana.

"ngghhh...aahhhhh...yunniee" jaejoong terus mendesah...juniornya mengeluarkan precum dan membasahi tangan yunho yang bergerak naik turun di juniornya...

" booo...apakah nikmat..hhhmmm?.. kau ingin lebihkan " yunho mempercepar kocokannya ketika merasa junior jaejoong mulai berkedut.

" ahhhh yunieehh akkuu... KEL..." belum sempat jaejoong melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia sudah mencapai klimaks pertamanya, tubuhnya lemas di dalam dekapan yunho...

" lelah..joongie" tanya yunho sambil menjilati telinga jaejoong

jaejoong mengangguk lemas..." kalau begitu kita pulang nee..? aku ingin melanjutkannya dirumah.." lanjutnya lalu mengangkat tubuh jaejoong dan menggendeongnya ala bridal style, jaejoong hanya dapat menyembunyukan wajahnya didada bidang yunho. malu karna hampir semua orang memandang aneh kearah mereka...

ternyata itu hanya cara yunho agar jaejoong mau berhenti bermain dan pulang bersamanya yaaa...? haaaahhh pooor jaejoong

**TBC...**

thank buat yang baca and review...

deep bow..

**bali, 18 oct 2013**

**by shinkirar**a


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: handsome bear and pervert rabbit**

**Chap: 6 of...?**

**Genre: romance**

**Rate: M(NC21)**

**Pair: yunjae,yang laen nyusul.**

**Disc: semua pair milik diri mereka sendiri, but this story is mine**

**Warning: boyxboy, yaoi, nc, adult content, miss ty dimana-mana, cerita abal, yang di bawah umur di larang baca :D**

**Dont like go out now..!**

**Happy reading... **

"nggghhhh... ahhhh... akkhhhh yun..." jaejoong terus mendesah ketika tangan yunho mulai menggrayangi tubuh polosnya, memang setelah dari acara kencan mereka, yunho langsung mengurung jaejoong dikamarnya. jaejoong terus menggeliat gelisah saat tangan yunho membelai paha dalamnya ,

" ahhh... ynhoo...ahhkkkk...jangan disitu... ahhhhh... "

" terus aku harus sentuh dimana boojae..." tanya yunho sambil menjilati telinga jaejoong, lidah hangat yunho terus menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah jaejoong dan membuat wajahnya basah akibat saliva yunho

jaejoong menarik tangan yunho lalu menaruhnya di juniornya yang sudah menegang akibat rangsangan yang di berikan yunho dari tadi, " sentuh di sinihhh...nghhhh... manjakan dia yunhooo,,,, ahhhh" sebenarnya jaejoong sudah sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat, tapi setiap sentuhan yunho membuatnya tak bisa memasuki alam mimpi yang indah.

"yaaahhhhh...aahhhkkkk..terus yunho...ahhh...lebbiihhh ceppaatthhhhh...nngggghhhh" desah jaejoong menjadi ketika tangan panjang yunho mengocok junior jaejoong dengan cepat..

" kau menikmatinya booo...apakah seenak itu...hmmm?" yunho mengulum nipple jaejoong yang sudah sangat memerah, tangan kirinya memelintir salah satu nipple jaejoong yang menganggur.

" iniihhh...sanggathhh...nikkhhhmmattthhh...AAAHHHHH ..." jaejoong mendesah kencang ketika juniornya mengeluarkan cum dan mengotori perut serta tangan milik meremas bahu yunho, melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

Yunho menjilati tangannya yang terkena cum jaejoong " ini sangat manis... kau ingin mencobanyakan.." yunho lang sung melumat cherry lip jaejoong lidahnya menyapu seluruh penghuni dalam gua hangat itu tak lupa juga membelai langit-langit dalam mulut jaejoong, " mmmppppphhh...ccpppkk...ngghhhhh" yunho memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan tengkuk jaejoong. merasa jaejoong sudah kehabisan oksigen yunhopun mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

yunho tiba-tiba menyingkir dari atas tubuh jaejoong lalu duduk bersandar di head bed miliknya..." sekarang giliranmu boo...manjakan dia " kata yunho sambil mengurut juniornya pelan. jaejoong merangkak ke atas yunho, bibirnya mengecupi seluruh tubuh yunho dari lehernya hingga sampai ke bawah pusar, wajah jaejoong kini berada tepat di depan junior yunho, dia membuka mulutnya lebar lalu memasukkan junior besar itu ke dalam mulutnya.

" enggghhh... uuhhhh... boo kau hebat baby... lebih cepat" yunho memandangi wajah jaejoong yang memerah dengan mulut yang di penuhi oleh juniornya, matanya terpejam seakan sedang menikmati hidangan pembuka yang amat lezat. jaejoong terus menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan frekuensi yang cepat, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

PLOP... yunho menarik wajah jaejoong, membuat juniornya terlepas dari mulut jaejoong " aku ingi keluar di dalammu baby" ucapnya " persiapkan dirimu sendiri boo... and lets ride me now"

Jaejoong berjongkok di depan yunho, menjilati ketiga jarinya dengan sensual, mata sayunya tak pernah lepas memandang yunho. mencoba menggoda beruang itu dengan tatapan mata doenya yang menggoda. " ngghhhh..." jaejoong memasuki satu jarinya kedalam hole sempit miliknya. dia mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya mencoba mempelebar jalan masuk junior besar kesayangannya, jaejoong terus menambahkan satu persatu jarinya hingga ketiga jarinya sudah berada di dalam holenya.

jaejoong meringis menahan rasa perih di dalam holenya " yunhoo... ini sangat tidak enak...aku ingin juniormu yang berada di dalam sini" desah manja dan frustasi ketika merasa jari-jarinya kurang panjang hingga tak menyentuh sweet spotnya sama sekali... jaejoong mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya lalu merangkak kembali ke atas yunho, dia duduk di kedua paha yunho lalu menyambar bibir hati itu, melumatnya dengan ganas.

jaejoong memegang junior yunho lalu mengarahkan di depan holenya, dia menggesek-gesekkannyaa sedikit lalu menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan membuat junior yunho masuk perlahan, ada sensasi tersendiri bagi yunho ketika juniornya masuk perlahan dan merasakan pijatan hangat hole jaejoong sedikit demi sedikit.

jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya sebentar menarik nafasnya dalam lalu mengangkat tubuhnya lagi, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya membuat junior yunho masuk sepenuhnya dan langsung menumbuk sweet spot miliknya..

"AAHHHH.."

"AAAHHHHH"

desah mereka bersamaan ketika merasakan kenikmatan yang berbeda... jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan bantuan yunho yang memegang pinggangnya. hentakannya semakin keras dan terus menumbuk sweet spotnya keras. jaejoong hanya bisa menumpukan kepalanya di bahu yunho ketika dia sudah kehabisan tenaga " ahhh...aahhhhh...nghhh... yun...ahhhhh...aku sudahh... tidak kuattthhhh..." jaejoong mengalami klimak keduanya di dada yunho.

yunho yang melihat jaejoong sudah kelelahan membalik tubuh jaejoong hingga dia menindih tubuh jaejoong lagi, yunho menggerakkan pinggangnya lebih cepat membuat juniornya keluar masuk hole jaejoong dengan cepat dan kasar." ahhhh... jaee...ahhh... holemu sangat nikkmmathh baby...ahhhhh" yunho terus mendesah merasakan kenikmatan hole jaejoong yang tak pernah habis walau sering dinikmatinya.

"AAHHHHHH... JOONGIE...NHHHH" desahnya bersamaan dengan klimaknya yang sangat banyak didalam hole jaejoong

"ngghhhh... yuniieeeehh" jaejoong melenguh nikmat merasakan cairan hangat menjalar di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

pagi-pagi sekali jaejoong sudah berkutat dengan alat masaknya meninggalkan yunho sendirian diatas ranjang empuknya. dia merasa tidak enak badan sejak dirinya bangun tadi pagi, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. beberapa masakan sudah tersaji di atas meja dengan yunho yang sudah rapi dan duduk manis di sana.

" ugghhhh... huuuukkk" jaejoong merasakan mual yang sangat di perutnya padahal dia belum makan sama sekali. dia berlari ke dalam toilet lalu memuntahkan yang bisa di muntahkan, yunho yang melihat itu mengikuti jaejoong ke dalam kamar mandi. jaejoong merasa pandangannya semakin buram dan gelam, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk. untunglah yunho dengan cepat menangkapnya hingga tak menyentuh lantai kamar mandi.

" jae... bangunn...jae..." yunho menepuk pipi jaejoong lalu mengangkatnya, memasukan kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

" Siapa suami dari tuan kim jaejoong.?" tanya dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa jaejoong.

" maaf dok tapi... tapi jaejoong belum menikah..."

" apakah pasangannya anda?" tanya dokter kim sambil memandang yunho..

" yaa... saya adalah kekasihnya.." jawab yunho penasaran dengan hasil pemeriksaan jaejoong

" selamat tuan... sebaiknya tuan segera menikahi tuan kim jaejoong karna saat ini beliau sedang mengandung darah daging anda" jelas dokter kim dengan senyum ramahnya

" maksud dokter jaejoong HAMIL?" tanya yunho merasa tak percaya dengan pendengarannya..

" ya benar... tuan kim jaejoong HAMIL dan saat ini sudah memasuki minggu keempat..."

.

.

.

**. TBC **

**mian nee kalau pendek.. ada banyak alasan sihh! tapi ga perlu kira jabarin satu-satu.**

**kalo ada yang merasa kalo ff kira nie full enceh... yah emang gitu... coz kira merasa ada yang kurang kalo ga ada ncannya... hehehehehe**

**thankz buat yang udah baca, review, and fave, and para silent reader yang udah membaca ff nie.. GOMAWO... big hug from kira**

**denpasar, 6 nov 2013**

**by shinkirara**


End file.
